


【星昴】少年心事（fin.）—《以父之名》番外

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名（番外） [1]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 每天都很期待睁开眼可以看到星史郎先生，虽然知道不可能，但是忍不住抱有那样的幻想……只有这样，夜晚才会变的不那么让人难以忍受。想着星史郎先生今天又吃了什么样的早餐呢？想要告诉他自己见过什么吃过什么看过什么。虽然自己每天的生活都很无趣，但还是想要跟对方分享。就算被讨厌也无法停止靠近，抑制不了这样的欲望。就算被伤害也想要在一起的那份心情，是什么呢？
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名（番外） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618165
Kudos: 10





	【星昴】少年心事（fin.）—《以父之名》番外

**Author's Note:**

> *孤儿院时期的番外，涉及正文剧透，建议先食用正篇。  
> *“年轻人和年龄不符的天真可爱很多时候都来自于他们更加年长的情人的爱情。”  
> ⬆️友人给我发的微博上看到的一句话，简直暴击了我的小心脏……哇我永远爱星史郎先生qaq

少年心事  
——《以父之名》番外

“请不要伤害北都，”少年挡在他的孪生姐姐前，难得作出防御的姿态，“我不想伤害你们，请让开。”

这场纷争的起因其实是昴流。  
国中的校园里总是无处不在的存在着大人们无法介入的阶级欺凌，因为都是小孩子反而更加肆无忌惮。这所学校主要是穷人们的孩子在念，因为贫穷所展露出来的恶意更加赤裸。昴流和北都所在的孤儿院的孩子们大都也是在这里，而这场差点闹成流血事故的导火线仅仅是因为一袋糖果。  
就算是资金极度紧张的孤儿院也会有一些特定的日子给孩子们一点幻想。今天是一年一度发糖果的日子，昴流一向不喜甜食，所以以前都会分给别人，但是今天他拒绝分享出自己的糖果。  
他原本也无意产生争端，如果不是北都被牵扯进来的话，他是打算就这么硬抗着的。  
就算被打也没关系，他们也是很可怜的人，希望自己承受的伤害能减轻他们的痛苦，这样的想法。

但是他们伤害了北都，就不能原谅。  
想永远都能保护北都，这是全世界最应该得到幸福的女孩子。  
那个时候，确实是这样想的。

“昴流，一味忍让的话会伤害到爱你的人。”北都掏出手帕小心的擦着少年额头的血珠。刚刚如果不是她挡在昴流前面，她这位善良到不惜自残的弟弟怕是要被对方打到住院。  
“对不起北都。”少年在他姐姐面前低头。他们从出生就在一起，双生子的身材一直差不多，但是到了青春期，他已经慢慢比姐姐长的高了。如果不低头的话，北都甚至要踮起脚才能够到自己的额头，想到这里，他忽然觉得有些开心，好像突然感觉到时光流淌过的证明。  
“说起来这是阿星教你的体术吧？”北都微微皱眉。昴流虽然一直不算弱，要不然按着他这种性格早被欺负死了，但刚刚展露出来的却不是什么杂乱无章的踢法。  
提到星史郎的名字，少年的脸色以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，言辞也变得吞吐，“是……是的，之前北都不在的时候，星史郎先生带我去了体育馆。”  
“啊！”少女夸张的叫起来，“阿星这家伙，趁我不在就诱拐我天真可爱的弟弟，这笔帐我可要记着。”  
“北都不要这样讲……”少年总是拿他的孪生姐姐很无奈，思索着该如何替那个‘诱拐’自己的警察开脱，“星史郎先生只是……唔，他帮了我们很多……他不会伤害我的……”  
“你还没有嫁过去就已经在帮他说话了！”  
低着头的少年没有看到姐姐的表情，心思一向敏锐的少女或许在那个时候就已经察觉到了，自己的弟弟已经陷到无法回头的地步。  
“北……北都，你在说什么啊！”  
当时，并没有反驳那种包含着某种含义的说法，是无意识还是故意的，也已经无法去求证了。‘嫁娶’什么的，明明是只有恋人间才会用到的词。

——

“哦，说起来，你午休的时候是把什么东西藏起来了吗？”  
放学之后回到院里，北都才想起这件事，她只知道昴流是因为不想分享自己的东西才被校园恶霸欺凌，具体是什么倒是不清楚。  
“诶？”少年把藏在口袋里的东西拿出来，他们这种人能称得上有价值的东西不就只有这样吗，“是糖果啊，北都也有分到的吧？”  
“唔，确实，我的那份也还没吃呢。”少女似乎对这个答案并不满意，“但是你最近好像一直背着我藏什么东西吧？”  
“没……没有啊……”  
“昴流，”北都强迫自己的弟弟抬头，眯着眼睛盯住那双同样祖母绿的瞳，“你一直不擅长说谎……”  
“真的没有啦……”  
“你的眼里就差写着‘别信我’三个字了！”少女作出一副要哭的样子，“哇呜……弟弟长大就不听姐姐的话了……”  
“北都，不要哭啦……”虽然知道姐姐是装哭，少年还是十分束手无策，但他依然不能告诉她真相，“真的只是糖果啊，因为想要送给星史郎先生，他一直那么关照我们……”  
就这样被岔开了话题，但是面对难得坦率表露心意的弟弟，少女很难不接下去，“果然是要给阿星啊，但是有件事昴流要搞清楚哦！”  
“是……什么？”  
“昴流是因为阿星‘关照我们’才想要送礼物给他吗？”少女仔细观察着弟弟的表情，继续抛出问题，“还是因为那个人是‘阿星’所以才送的呢？”  
“有什么……区别吗？”  
“区别超大！”少女忍不住去扯少年的脸，身为自己的弟弟怎么会这么迟钝的，“难不成仅仅是答谢礼？就好像年末送给礼尚往来的客户一样，说什么‘多谢关照啊’这样的东西？”  
“不是那样的！”少年极力否定。  
“我想也不是，那是因为喜欢才想要给他送礼物吧？昴流喜欢那个人哦……但如果只是因为阿星格外照顾自己才喜欢他，不就好像是为了理所当然享受这份照顾而找的借口吗？对阿星来说很不公平的吧？”  
“不是……”少年依然在否定，他的不善言辞并不能很好的表达出自己的想法，“不是被照顾才……”  
幸而他的姐姐对此很擅长，“昴流你啊，”少女摸着他的发，这种温柔总让他想起从未谋面的母亲，“之前是不是存了好多彩色糖纸，叠成了可爱的小动物，是想送给阿星的吧？”  
少年红着脸点头。  
“但毕竟是很廉价的东西呢，又担心会被讨厌，而迟迟无法送出。这样的心情……就是喜欢啊！”  
被逼迫着审视内心的少年露出压抑的不安，“我不知道。但是……我觉得……能遇见星史郎先生很开心，能生活在这个有星史郎先生的世界……真是太好了。”

每天都很期待睁开眼可以看到星史郎先生，虽然知道不可能，但是忍不住抱有那样的幻想……只有这样，夜晚才会变的不那么让人难以忍受。  
想着星史郎先生今天又吃了什么样的早餐呢？  
想要告诉他自己见过什么吃过什么看过什么。  
虽然自己每天的生活都很无趣，但还是想要跟对方分享。

就算被讨厌也无法停止靠近，抑制不了这样的欲望。  
就算被伤害也想要在一起的那份心情，是什么呢？

“昴流这次准备的糖果，一定要送出去哦！”北都想起什么似的，转身去扒拉自己的包，“我的这份也一起吧，我正好不怎么吃糖。”  
“诶？”少年下意识推辞，对孤儿院长大的孩子来说这可是一年一度仅有的福利，“北都的那份还是留着自己……”  
“糖分可是少女的天敌！而且我是你姐姐诶，为弟弟的终身大事添砖加瓦也是义务啊！”说着这样的话，其实他们都知道，在这样的环境里，连吃饱都很困难，别说肥胖了。  
“那……好吧。”两份糖果被放在一起，看起来似乎不像孤零零一份的时候那么寒酸。  
“一定要送出去哦！”  
“嗯！”  
“放心啦，”少女啪得一下拍在弟弟肩上，“你可是我皇北都的弟弟，阿星敢不接受的话，我不会放过他的！”  
少年露出笑容，“谢谢你。”他小声说。

——

星史郎按照惯例在月末的周末来到孤儿院的时候，昴流没发现自己以比平时更快的速度跑了出去。

“星史郎先生。”  
少年按着帽檐——这是男人送他的帽子——叫那个名字，不敢抬头直视那双琥珀色的眼。  
他忽然意识到一个问题。星史郎是赞助这所孤儿院的警官，他不只照顾过自己，那么温柔的一个人，也同样照顾着别人。整个孤儿院的孩子，其实都是很喜欢他的。  
一直以来迟钝的自己，从没仔细想过，自己在他眼里或许只是孤儿院里最普通的一个孩子。  
不希望是这样的。  
想成为他眼里特别的存在。  
嫉妒那些同样被他照顾着的孩子。  
少年感觉胸口处有东西在燃烧。

“昴流君，”看着站在自己面前紧张的孩子，男人笑起来，扶着他的肩略微低头，让他们处于同样的高度，“好久不见，我很想你哦。”

“昴流你跑那么快干嘛啦，阿星又不会偷偷跑掉！”北都追着她弟弟跑出来，她身后已经有很多孩子也一起出来了。  
星史郎看着多起来的孩子，把昴流推回北都怀里，在他耳边小声说着，“下午带你们去游乐场玩，老地方等我。”  
然后男人就招呼一大帮热闹的孩子去休息室，他今天也带了慰问品过来，呼啦啦一群人簇拥着他慢慢走远。

昴流看着他们远去的背影，站在原地。他一向不去掺和这种热闹，跟别人抢东西什么的，实在不是他能做出来的。  
北都也不会去，她有很多别的办法来取得自己想要的东西。可以说，整个孤儿院，就没有不喜欢北都的人，她就是有这样的能力。

“不高兴？”北都歪着头看自家弟弟的表情，她知道他在想什么，少年的心思并没有那么深。  
“嗯。”没有再去掩饰，胸口要爆炸一样的热度让他难受。  
“安心啦，阿星又不会带别人去游乐场不是吗？昴流不要忘记糖果哦！”  
“不会忘的。”少年给他姐姐看自己的口袋，他一直把那两包糖果放在那里。

——

“我就不打扰你们的二人世界了！”  
一进游乐场的大门，北都就叉着腰大叫，害的她弟弟连连跟路过的每个人道歉。  
“昴流，能不能不要这样低声下气，你都要缩进土里去了！”少女简直想拽着他的耳朵把他提起来。  
“北都，不要……”  
少女无视了她弟弟的控诉，把人整个塞进站在旁边的男人怀里，拍着对方的胳膊，“阿星，我弟弟就交给你了！”  
“姐姐大人请放心好了，”男人虚抱着怀里的人，顺着她的话说，“我一定珍惜这次机会。”  
“不愧是我看中的人，”这样说着的少女环视了周围一圈，最后指着最高的地方，“就那里了，你们去坐摩天轮吧！”说最高是对比旁边的建筑来说，其实这只是离孤儿院并不远的一家相当简陋的游乐场，摩天轮自然也比市内的袖珍了很多。  
“摩……摩天轮吗？”顺着姐姐指的方向看去，那个巨大的圆形建筑下面围了不少人，大部分都是一对一对的……情侣……少年感觉自己的脸又烧起来，只能更深的低下头去。  
“这个提议不错，”男人装作什么都没发现的样子，“说到摩天轮的话我记得是有个很著名的传说啊……”  
“对哦，”少女点点头，“就是那个了吧？”  
“就是那个了呢！”男人也跟着她点头。  
“是……是什么？”少年看着一唱一和的姐姐和星史郎，露出疑惑的表情。  
“就是摩天轮的诅咒啊！”这次是两人异口同声。  
“传说一起乘坐摩天轮的恋人都会被诅咒，最终以分手告终。”少女以极快的速度说完这一串，然后看着星史郎。  
男人很配合的继续下去，“但是当摩天轮转到最高点的时候与恋人亲吻，就会打破诅咒，一直在一起。”  
“所以！”北都大力拍在弟弟肩上，“为了未来的幸福，请打破诅咒吧！”  
少年被这仿若唱戏一般的两人搞得有点不知所措，但他还是听明白了意思，脸上的温度已经烫到可以煎熟太阳蛋，他越发不敢抬头。  
“我会把握机会的！”这是男人惯常玩笑的那种声音。 

北都表示要珍惜一个人独处的时间去决定排鬼屋。昴流简直被她吓到，他不知道自己的姐姐什么时候胆子这么大了。为了打消弟弟的疑虑，北都只好同意他们送自己到门口。

“钱。”少女毫不客气的对男人伸出手。  
“北都不要这样……”少年赶紧拉住她，就算星史郎先生一直很照顾他们，这么直接开口要钱也实在是……而且鬼屋的门票也已经买过了。  
“如果被吓到的话就用金钱收买一下鬼先生好了。”女孩子是这样解释的。  
“那种办法……行不通的吧？”她弟弟显然不这么认为。  
男人没有插入他们姐弟的对话，只是把一打零钱放进少女手里，叮嘱道，“不要丢了。”  
换来少女一记眼刀，“我可不是昴流。”  
被提名的少年弱弱的反驳，“就算是我，也不会丢钱啊……”  
“我说的可不只是钱。”  
“别的也……”  
“好了好了你们赶紧去吧，天都要黑了！”少女无视弟弟的反驳推着他的后背，然后像是忽然想起什么似的，告诫星史郎，“你可不能偷偷带昴流去鬼屋哦？”  
“怎么会呢，”男人看着女孩，露出一个意味深长的笑，“我们不是说好要去挑战摩天轮诅咒的吗？”

目送着北都的身影消失在鬼屋里，男人倒是不急着去排摩天轮的队。他指着不远处的小摊子，建议道：“那个看起来很不错，昴流君想不想尝尝看？”  
“其实是星史郎先生想吃吧？”少年终于笑起来，察觉出男人这种小孩子气的心思让他感到满足。  
“嘛！”男人眨了眨眼，“被发现了呢，不过甜食确实会让人心情更好。”他拍着少年的肩膀，“走吧，糖人还可以捏不同的图案哦～”

“五角星？”昴流看着男人画在纸上的图案辨识道。  
“更专业的叫法应该是五芒星，而且你看反了，”星史郎把那个图案转了个角度，“这个是逆五芒星。”  
少年盯着那个图案，看不出个所以然，待他抬头的时候正对上男人钉在自己身上的目光。那不是他平时看自己的视线，少年描述不出那种感觉，只觉得有些冷，他小心的开口呼唤那个名字，“星……星史郎先生？”  
“我在想啊……”星史郎眯着眼睛，那个姑且算作微笑的表情并没有给人暖意，他摸着少年白皙的手背，似乎是在自言自语，“在这里打个标记怎么样？”  
“星史郎先生刚刚说什么了吗？我没太听清。”少年略带局促的看着他。  
“没有。”他把那支糖人塞进对方手里，“走吧，去打破诅咒。”

——

他们并没有花多少时间就排上号，郊外游乐场里的实际人流并没有看起来那么多。  
确实是相当简陋的摩天轮了，实际没有多高，轿厢对于两个不都是成年人的人来说竟然还显得有些狭小。  
男人在扶着少年坐下的时候摸到了他的口袋，那里粘稠的触感让他皱眉。  
“昴流君，你裤子口袋里是不是装了什么东西？”  
“啊！”少年一下子慌乱起来。  
他本来是想着的，但是因为一直被这个男人揽在身上，满脑子只有这个人的气息，以至于……别的全都……  
已经完全化掉了，原本要送给眼前这个人的礼物，因为一直放在口袋里，贴着体温，从黏腻的触感就可以得出无法挽救的答案。  
自己怎么总是做不好这些事，如果是姐姐就不会这样。  
这样的东西根本无法送出去，一定会被讨厌的。

摩天轮开始转动。

“为什么是两份？”男人以一贯强势的姿态从少年试图捂住的口袋里把那堆化在一起的东西扯出来，勉强还分辨得出两个不同的包装。  
“还……还有北都的那份。”少年看起来很无助，他不知道该如何让对方不讨厌自己。  
男人把少年快要缩进领子里的脑袋抬起来，微笑着，“我能大胆的猜测一下，这原本是要送我的吗？”  
“只是孤儿院的东西，但是……”想起姐姐的话，一定要送出去，就算会被讨厌也不能退缩，少年这样告诉自己，“星史郎先生很喜欢甜食……所以……”  
“唔，”男人没有正面表态，只思索着，“北都那份是留给你的吧？”  
“不是……北都的那份也……”  
“北都真的很爱昴流君呢。”  
他已经无法思考男人话里的深意了，只有心口越发急促的跳动声愈加明显。  
那份越来越炙热的感情，如果再无处着陆的话，会就这样爆炸掉也说不定。

摩天轮已经悬在半空。

“味道很好哦！”男人丝毫不在意糖水弄脏手指，他撕开粘在一起的糖纸，把化到看不出形态的糖果塞进嘴里，“怎么了吗？为什么看起来像是要哭一样。”  
“星史郎先生……我……”  
“被北都发现我有做什么惹昴流君哭的事会被杀掉吧？”男人用自己的衣袖替少年擦拭着，“为了我的人身安全考虑，不要哭了？”  
“对……对不起！”眼泪不是只有伤心的时候才会流，特别高兴的时候也……  
“对于昴流君会想要送礼物给我这件事，很高兴啊。”  
“我很担心星史郎先生不喜欢，”他已经止住眼泪，“毕竟只是孤儿院发的东西，而且还化掉了……星史郎先生一定品尝过更好的所以……”  
“不会啊，这是昴流君送的，味道当然不一样。”

摩天轮转到制高点。

“昴流君，闭上眼睛。”  
少年听话的闭眼。  
巨大的阴影遮住原本就暗下来的光线，熟悉的体味混合着香烟的气息笼罩了小小的空间，一块半化掉的硬糖被舌头送进嘴里。  
他们分享着彼此口中的同一块糖果，虽然已经化到十分粘稠，但依然抵挡不住腻到骨子里的甜意。  
那种感觉，从口腔传到四肢百骸，最终停留在心口最深的位置。

——

他们到达地面的时候，北都已经在出口的地方等待了，她的脸被挡在一块巨大的棉花糖后面。  
“哇哦，这吃得完吗？”星史郎震惊的看着那坨棉花糖，它甚至比女孩的脸还要大。  
“吃不完也要吃，糖类不能带进卧室，会招来少女的天敌！”  
“少女的天敌？”  
“蟑螂，就是蟑螂啦！”  
“哈哈，也是呢……但是男人的房间就没有那么多讲究啊，特别是单身汉的房间。”

“星史郎先生的房间一定收拾的很整洁吧？”一直安静听着姐姐和男人日常打闹的少年突然插了一句。  
“唔？”对于说出这种话的少年星史郎有些惊讶，他一边顺着对方从娱乐设施上下来就起伏不定的胸口一边说，“昴流君想去看看吗？”  
“可……可以吗？”少年的脸色虽然看起来有些发白，但他的眼睛里闪着光。  
“当然，”星史郎揉揉少年的黑发，顺着力道把他按在自己胸前，低头贴在他耳边，“昴流君，你刚刚若无其事的说了什么不得了的话呢……就像是找借口去暗恋对象家里的青春期男生会讲出来的话哦！”  
“诶……”少年的脸色由白转红。他下意识的想要反驳，又猛的想起姐姐逼迫自己看清心意的话，一时不知该如何是好。而且他们离的那么近，香烟混合着男性香水，他的四周全是星史郎的味道。  
心脏被压迫的感觉越来越明显，是身体原本的反应还是心里无法疏解的欲念也很难分清，少年只能更深的埋进男人怀里，似乎那里的空气可以缓解他无法呼吸的痛楚。 

——

虽然有点远，男人还是把两个孩子带回了他位于新宿的公寓。

黑与白极简组合的沙发与桌椅，没有任何装饰连墙纸都吝啬去贴的墙面，以及只摆放着一双拖鞋的玄关，处处昭示着这间公寓还没有女主人。  
“阿星没有女朋友哦？”光着脚跳进客厅的北都，环视了一圈之后得出结论。  
“我已经有昴流君了啊！”男人总是用那副带着笑的表情说些什么，用跟对孤儿院每个孩子一样的表情，根本无法分辨真假。  
但就算假的也……只要是这个人说的………昴流想，就算谎言又有什么关系。

因为昴流从摩天轮上下来就一副不太舒服的样子，星史郎在他洗澡的时候就守在浴室外以防万一。  
直到少年穿着明显肥大的浴衣出来，脸色已经变的红润，“星史郎先生，对不起让你担心了。”  
“我本来想这种高度的摩天轮没问题的，看来还是不太行啊，”男人若有所思的说着，顺手拽了条毛巾下来帮他擦拭还滴着水的发，“这不是昴流君的错，不需要自责哦。”  
“对不起……”  
“道歉也不需要啊。”  
“是……是的！”

虽然身体传来需要立刻休息的信号，但昴流还是不太舍得现在就去睡。他还没来得及好好感受这里，这个男人每天都会回来的，称之为“家”的地方。  
星史郎热了一杯牛奶过来，把杯子塞进少年手里，然后拉着他来到落地窗前，东京市内的夜景一览无余。  
这座城市的光污染异常严重，但此时也显出它独有的价值，五彩绚烂的霓虹在视网膜上留下鲜亮的影像。  
以至于，日后无论何时再回忆起来，也会记得它曾是那么美好。

被注视着喝完牛奶，然后再被抱到床上，少年感觉意识已经有点恍惚。  
“北都还在洗澡，至少半个小时都不会出来。”  
星史郎也在床边坐下，四月的天还有些凉，他把被子拉到少年脖颈，手却不安分的探进被子里，刚洗完澡尚未全干的躯体还带着潮气。男人用手掌描摹少年青涩的轮廓，因紧张而紧绷的身体在自己的碰触下微微战栗，渐渐变热。少年青涩的反应愉悦了他，这是一具还没有被染指过的干净躯体。  
漂亮又干净的东西，一直是他所喜爱的。  
自己将会是他唯一的男人，他为这种变态的想法而感到愉悦。

他轻笑着，看着摆出献祭表情的少年，“昴流君，你在害怕吗？”  
少年摇头，隐约知道会发生什么，虽然并不全然明白，但……潜意识里甚至是期待的，只要是这个男人所施予的……疼痛也好，欢愉也好……  
此刻，他才终于明白，并不是因为星史郎先生对自己温柔才有这样的心情，也并不是作为享受这份温柔的借口。  
我喜欢他，就算被伤害也没关系，想要在一起，想要更靠近，想要被碰触。

一旦开窍，他反而是比较坦率的，于是从被子里探出来，握着男人的手，吞吐着，“星史郎先生，我……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我对你……”  
“怎么？”  
“我喜……”因为怕被拒绝而无法说出完整的句子。惴惴不安的心情，惶恐而无助。

等了许久少年也没有说完那句话，男人轻笑一声，他并不急于一时，优秀的猎人总要善于等待，少年从身体到内心都只能属于自己，这点毫无疑问。想到这里，探向少年下体的手停在禁地之外。  
少年感觉他视线里的光突然消失，是男人俯身下来，带着尼古丁香味的唇浅浅碰触了他的，而后男人贴着他的耳朵，“昴流君还未成年吧，有些事还太早了……所以请赶快长大吧……”

少年回味着这个蜻蜓点水般的吻，为自己抱有的幻想而感到羞耻，也为没有发生的事而感到难过。  
星史郎先生为什么不愿意那样做呢？  
带着这样的疑问，在这个男人床上，很快就进入了梦乡。

——

北都洗完澡出来正好看到星史郎半抱着昴流靠在床边。  
她露出一个夸张的表情，尚未开口就被男人竖在唇前的食指阻止了。  
昴流已经睡了。

星史郎示意北都跟他去书房。  
“北都小姐。”男人在办公椅上坐下，他面前的桌子上放着一叠反扣过来的材料。  
“‘小姐’这种大人的称呼不适合我吧。”北都在他对面坐下来。  
“这个年龄已经可以进行一些属于成年人的决定了。”男人丝毫不介意自己十分钟前才认定跟她同龄的人还是孩子，他意有所指的敲击着桌面，“是你的话，一定察觉到了吧？”  
“是啊……”少女毫不避讳的与对方对视，“昴流最近一直在背着我藏东西呢，他完全不擅长说谎，藏东西也很不在行，很容易找到啊。”  
“那不是准备送给我的糖果吗？”男人挑了挑眉，十分随意的说着。  
“你很自信哦大叔。”在即兴玩笑的场合，她与他向来势均力敌。  
男人装做伤心的样子，甚至还在抽纸盒里抽了一张出来擦拭并不存在的眼泪，“我才二十五岁就已经要被叫大叔了吗？”  
“是啊，”少女耸肩，对对方的演技不予置评，“对未成年出手我都可以去报警你性骚扰了，而且对象还是我那么可爱的弟弟。”  
“我得提醒你我就是警察，而且……”男人把那张抽纸扔进垃圾桶，终于恢复了惯常的那种笑，他的声音里有一种奇妙的冷意，“我不出手的话姐姐大人才更困扰吧？”  
“所以说你很自信啊……”少女用跟她弟弟一样颜色的眸瞪了他一眼，“还敢带他去坐摩天轮。”  
“那种高度没问题，而且那最开始就是姐姐大人的提议吧？”  
“是这样没错。”北都别过脸，修长的睫毛在她脸上投下阴影，“我只是想，那种传说会是真的也说不定。”

彼此都在试探。

“说起来，昴流今天送了我礼物……”提到这个名字，男人嘴角的弧度似乎加深了那么几分，当然也有可能只是错觉，“多出来的那份，是北都的吧？”  
对于弟弟终于能迈出这一步，少女还是在心里稍微松了口气，但嘴上依旧不客气，“我只是单纯不喜欢那种糖而已。”  
“还真是毫不留情啊。”男人眯着眼睛看她，他很好奇这个女孩可以为她最爱的弟弟做到什么程度。  
“就当作是未来姐姐的贿赂吧，吃了我的糖，就不能欺负我弟弟了。”少女占着辈分上的便宜，强迫这个危险的男人立下约定，“敢欺负昴流的话不会放过你！”  
“为了一袋糖果就把自己卖掉这买卖听起来很亏啊！”

亏与不亏可能就连当事人自身也无法去分辨了。  
猎人与猎物，被束缚住的，从来就不只有一个人。

——

两份文件被打开放到女孩面前，是她和她弟弟病例的影印本。  
区别于普通人，这家孤儿院的每个孩子都会定期进行全面体检，出具这样一份详细到每个器官形态的病例报告。  
说起来，这个地方不就是为此而存在的吗？  
想到这里，少女突然记起什么似的，抬头，与那双琥珀色的眼睛对视，“今天小鸟被带走了。”  
男人对她提到的这个名字并不陌生，对她突然开始的话题也没有质疑，只平淡的叙述一个事实，“她还会回来的，那个女孩跟你们的情况还不太一样。”  
“就算能回来也会有哪里不同了吧……”少女的声音听起来有些感伤，也仅仅只有一点而已，“明明是警察，却看着这样的事情发生而无动于衷，你真的有心吗？”  
“嗯，我母亲也说过同样的话。”男人并无意反驳，只提醒她，“所以我可能并不值得你信任。”  
不是值不值得信任的问题……女孩摇摇头，“别人是不行的，只能是你。”  
“是吗？那我很荣幸。”  
少女没理会他的调侃，“昴流他一直对什么都不在意。他对活着没有欲望，觉得什么时候死了都没关系。”  
男人没有插话，只用目光示意她继续。他一直很欣赏这个女孩，跟她弟弟无关。  
“在孤儿院里，不抢的话是不行的，昴流总是把自己那份让给别人，宁愿好几天不吃东西。但是自从认识了你，他变的不一样了，虽然很难描述那种改变。”她停顿下来观察坐在对面的人，似乎想找出他也会有心的证明，“这次发了糖果，有人想要他那份，他没有给哦，这还是第一次，到底为什么呢？”  
男人对少女抛出的问题置若罔闻，只轻笑着讲出另一个事实，“北都你一直在护着他呢。”要是没有北都，相信他的猎物不会完整的活到他们相遇。  
“我是不行的。”一向活泼开朗的少女竟然也会露出这样的表情，混杂着痛苦与绝望。  
所谓亲人不就是这样吗？为了总有一天的离别而相遇，从遇见彼此的那天开始就是离别的倒计时。  
总有一天要分开。  
所以，我希望，以后的日子里，你能在他身边。  
只有你才能拯救他。  
而同样，也只有他才能拯救你。  
“是因为你哦！阿星……”最终，她还是自己说出了答案，“只有你。”  
她希望这个男人幸福，那也是她弟弟的幸福。

“我能听一下你的决定吗？”星史郎把那两份病历翻到同一页，更近的推到少女视线里。  
“我希望昴流活着。”刚才已经翻过一遍的白纸黑字，再看也不会有什么区别，只不过是猜想被证实了之后毫无意义的废纸而已，“说着这么任性的话的我也是自私的吧……”  
“这样下去是不行的，要怎么办才好呢？”  
“你不是已经有答案了吗？”  
“但是很想听听北都小姐的意见呢。” 男人一边说着一边把放在手边的另一份文件推过来，“毕竟从法律上来说这涉及到主从犯的鉴定不是吗？”  
“那有什么关系吗？”少女突然撑着桌子踮起脚，双手掐住男人的脖子，她甚至还在笑着，“我们是共犯。”  
“呵。”女孩的力道对他来说不值一提，但他无意挣脱，他眼里所能倒映出来的从来也只有那一个人。那是他精心挑选的猎物，他拥有他的所有，“昴流知道的话会很伤心的。”  
“不让他知道就好了。”记忆有时候也是可以更改的，她几乎是残忍的提议，“我认识一个催眠师，只要让他……”  
“以后的事，请不必操心了。”  
中途退场的人，没有资格对之后的剧本指手画脚。

——

青春期的少女已经看得出明显的性别特征，男人本不愿意让她睡在她孪生弟弟旁边，最后也还是开恩。

毕竟，很快就没有这样的机会了。

他在那份标着绝密的文件上按下一个逆五芒星的印。  
他们每个人，都走在无法回头的路上。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
